


Fuurin

by fallenice



Category: KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:48:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenice/pseuds/fallenice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The gentle <i>ting</i> of the <i>fuurin </i>symbolises their love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fuurin

**Author's Note:**

> Fuurin (風鈴): A type of wind chime, are hung during hot summer months in Japanese homes in an attempt to accentuate any passing breeze, however light. It is hoped that the gentle _ting_ will draw their attention to the fleeting gusts of wind and make them feel cooler.
> 
>  
> 
> _For Joo._  
> 

 

 

“Just because you like fuurin doesn’t mean I will,” Nakamaru grumbles, “Especially not a pink one!”

“Then I will make you like them,” Kame says, jingling the wind chime in front of him.

Despite his initial complaints, Nakamaru finds himself completely mesmerized by the sound of the chime so much so that he doesn’t realize that Kame has taken the chance to inch closer to him.

He feels something wet against his cheeks.

_What just happened?_

He jerks backwards instinctively to see a cheeky smile on Kame’s face.

“Hey you, what did you do…”

_Oh._

The realization of what has happened turns Nakamaru’s face into the same shade of pink as the wind chime.

Kame laughs.

Nakamaru thinks that his laughter rings like the _fuurin_ on a hot and humid summer night.

 

 

 

***

 

 

“It will be fine,” Nakamaru tells Kame.

He wishes that he had a _fuurin_ with him. They always cheered Kame up.

Kame thinks Nakamaru comforts like the gentle ting of the _fuurin_.

 

 

***

 

 

They go to the beach one summer night.

More accurately, Kame drags Nakamaru to the beach one summer night.

They sit on the sand, side by side, feet touching, as they listen to the sound of the waves crashing against the shore.

“Why did you bring me here?” Nakamaru asks.

Kame answers by placing his lips over Nakamaru’s.

Nakamaru swears that he can hear wind chimes on top of the sound of the waves that night.

 

 

***

 

 

Kame fixes the two of them a simple Japanese dinner on their day off.

At the dinner table, Nakamaru goes on and on about the recent soccer matches. Instead of listening for details, Kame finds himself washed over by Nakamaru’s excitement.

Over dessert, Nakamaru tries to learn more about baseball through Kame. But all he learns is how beautifully Kame’s eyes sparkle when he is passionate.

Nakamaru , in that moment of sentimentality, wrote on one of the _fuurin_ cards,

“その時の感覚はこれからもそっとふだりで感じたい”

_I always want to experience the sensation from that time, with just the two of us._

Said _fuurin_ is now being hung on Kame’s veranda.

 

 

***

 

 

Nakamaru’s memory of the first time they made love includes Kame’s face when he comes, the softness of his sheets and the periodical jingle of the _fuurin_ in the background.

 

  

***

 

 

When Nakamaru comes over, Kame makes him wear a _yukata_.

“It’s comfortable,” he says, leading the both of them to his veranda with his collection of furins.

Somewhere along the lines, Maru takes over the ringing of the chimes.

Somewhere down the road, Kame’s shoulders find his spot on Nakamaru’s.

The sound of the chimes and Nakamaru’s steady breathing lulls him into a deep sleep.

 

 

***

 

 

In the heat of the summer, there is the _fuurin_.

In the heat of their lives, Kame and Nakamaru have each other.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The Japanese that Maru wrote are from Film, ala Nakamaru’s solo in NMP. Thanks for Delfi for the translation =) Also thanks to Isa for the beta :)


End file.
